


写好结局的故事

by annabaozi



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi
Summary: 莱顿本以为能拒绝。
Relationships: Chester W. Nimitz Sr./Edwin T. Layton
Kudos: 13





	写好结局的故事

清脆的门铃声打破下午的岑寂。  
一大捧玫瑰拥到他面前，几乎是下意识地，他想要推开花束。这肯定不是他的丈夫送来的，这么多昂贵而娇嫩的花朵并不适合他们，更何况他知道丈夫的心思从不在这上面过多留意。外面的街道很安静，只有临近黄昏的晚风悄悄地带来海岸的温暖与湿气。  
“我想您是搞错了。”他说。  
花店员工把花束推进他怀里，在他接住的瞬间退后了一步，口气不容置疑：“不会有错的，艾德温·莱顿先生。”  
负责的花店员工身影消失在街道尽头后莱顿才从门边挪开步子，山那边的太阳已经快要落下去了，耀目的黄红色映入他眼睛，视网膜上闪烁着闪亮的光点，他低下头把脸埋进那捧玫瑰花里。  
短暂的休假里，军官俱乐部的舞会上莱顿并不是最引人注意的那个。他只是安静地坐在那儿，眼神中流露某种期待，像壁炉里跃动的火苗安静地燃烧，冬日的欢宴里很少有人注意到木柴细微的毕剥声响。  
但尼米兹注意到了他，不仅仅是“注意”而已，实际上整晚将军的目光都很难从莱顿身上移开，如果不是来找尼米兹搭话的人太多，莱顿一定早就感觉到了朝他投去的目光。  
“你看起来有点儿孤单。”将军走到莱顿面前，把手中的两杯酒放在桌上，“没人陪你来吗？”  
眼前的人似乎吓了一跳，那模样让尼米兹觉得像某只兔子动了下耳朵又很快恢复平静，Omega推了推眼镜，“呃……其实我正打算走了，先生。”他略显紧张地看了看尼米兹的肩章，转头看了一眼大厅另一边，“我丈夫不怎么喜欢这么长时间的社交活动。”  
尽管心知肚明对方一定已经结婚，尼米兹还是感到一丝遗憾，现在他才注意到omega手上的戒指。交换了姓名之后莱顿看起来更加局促，并婉拒了尼米兹的酒，不过他们还是聊起了天。  
让尼米兹意外的是莱顿并不像外表那么不善言谈，熟悉起来后他愉快地跟将军分享起他曾经的舞台生涯，那并不是很久远的事，但夏威夷的海岸上没有适合他表演的地方。莱顿湖水一样深蓝的眼睛被俱乐部的灯光照得分外明亮，他说话时手指偶尔摆弄一下酒杯边的餐巾，嘴角始终弯起个温和的弧度。  
不知怎么的尼米兹确信他从莱顿眼中看到了期待，隐秘的期待，像一朵花开放时隐约地希望有人观赏，又或者果实成熟时期盼有人采撷，omega不想出风头，但内心深处仍然希冀着有人能把目光长久地停留在自己身上，理解那种难以言喻的寂寞。  
“我能请你跳支舞吗？”在他们即将把所有不疼不痒的话题用完时，尼米兹问道。时间已经不早了，他几乎有些担心这问题会让莱顿突然想起应该离开。  
“……”莱顿犹豫了一下，尼米兹捕捉到了那双眼中一闪而逝的向往，于是他当机立断地站起来朝莱顿伸出手，“至少让这个晚上不要浪费？”  
他伸过去的手没有被拒绝。  
莱顿的舞步熟练而优雅，而且他站到舞池中央时那种局促不安便消失无踪，周身泛起愉快的光彩，让尼米兹想要知道他站在真正的舞台上时该有多么美丽。舞池里还有不少人，此时沦为他们的背景板，尼米兹不记得音乐的拍子，只是跟着莱顿的步伐迈步，此刻他突然期望他们的舞步不再是这样社交性的而是更亲密的舞蹈。  
他松松握住的手指有些发凉，皮肤柔软细腻，然而接触的那一块让尼米兹感觉被火点燃，他得用上这么多年来的良好教养，才能克制住自己把莱顿的手紧握在掌心的冲动。  
曲子的间隔中他们停下来，莱顿稍稍后退一步，又变回那个稍显笨拙的别人的妻子，只有微微张开的添上一抹红艳的唇透露出他们刚才的舞，“我想我该走了，将军。”  
这几句话莱顿说得短促，尼米兹只来得及点点头，目送着莱顿迅速消失在人群里牵起丈夫的手。一种少有的感觉击中了他，这感觉他在年少时曾有过，随着年纪渐长早就不再造访，而此时它猛烈地从灰烬中复燃，火光摇晃着撞击他的心房。  
手中的玫瑰花束有点大得显眼，莱顿甚至找不到合适的花瓶放置这些娇嫩的花朵，于是它们只能暂时委身于花园，莱顿留下了卡片，将军简短的留言并非求爱，但已经足以让他明白个中意味，感觉脸颊烧红。  
他并没有感到被冒犯，这不过是种新奇的体验——莱顿把卡片夹进日记本，咽下口冰水平复失掉节奏的心跳，这有什么呢？在这座岛上它不过是不值一提的酒后遭遇，本不该让他感觉惭愧。然而一种前所未有的感觉还是抓住他，用一点点喜悦勾出多到不必要的羞惭。  
这感觉一直持续到他的丈夫回家。已经很晚了，他出于习惯等待，尽管几次差点睡着。他的男人走进家门时他瞬间忘掉了那束玫瑰和卡片，“还顺利吗？”  
“不。”alpha摇摇头，满脸疲倦，“我不知道。一切都藏在迷雾里，我不知道从哪儿开始又从哪儿结束，或许情报有用……但也可能没用。”  
莱顿难以克制自己向丈夫求欢的欲望，这多多少少违背他的本性，但体内涌动的情潮让他难以忍耐，这是发情期将至的信号。他抓住丈夫的手臂用脸颊轻蹭，试图整个人钻进alpha怀里，光是这样的肌肤接触就让他浑身泛起不可抑制的颤抖，床铺柔软得像云朵，他快要慢慢陷下去。  
骨头缝里泛出痒意，他感觉腿间已经湿了，隐秘的，芳香的液体正从湿软的缝隙里被缓慢挤出来。  
但他的丈夫拒绝了他，alpha满脸倦容地按住他肩头，在他额头上安慰性地落下一个轻吻，“抱歉，艾德温……但我的脑子真的没法想其他事情，我只想睡一觉。”  
“但我……”他被情欲弄昏了头，握住丈夫的手抱住他，想把身体的热度传递过去，某种甜蜜的气息涨满空气。  
对方拦住他伸往自己腿间的手，缓慢而有力地按回他身侧，仰面躺到枕头上，“艾德温，我真的很想休息。”  
他本来还想说点什么，哪怕是调侃工作的辛苦也好，但丈夫脸上的疲倦和眼下愈发明显的乌青一瞬间击中了他，他突然觉得羞耻溢满心房，眼底毫无预兆地涌上泪水，眨眨眼睛便会掉下来。他匆忙地放开丈夫的手跳下床冲进浴室，在镜子里看见的那张布满情欲红潮的脸看起来十分陌生，这让他冷静下来，看清脸上的泪痕。  
莱顿贴近镜子，脸庞上的泪水留下一道道痕迹，他看起来委屈极了，但他感到羞耻，为自己的欲望，为那些在现在看来显得不切实际的梦想，被汗水打湿的上衣贴在胸口，让他喘不过气。身体里某个部分想要尖叫，更多的部分告诉他这不应该。  
他用冷水泼到脸上，金发湿漉漉地贴到额角，干燥的泪痕在脸颊上有些刺痛。外面响起沉重的夏夜惊雷，他突然想起被遗忘在花园里的那束玫瑰。  
第二天早上一切如常，端着咖啡的情报官先生没有注意到莱顿憔悴的眼神——多半是因为他自己已经够疲累了。莱顿在他脸上落下一个轻吻，因为整夜没睡感到一阵小小的晕眩。  
而等着他的还有下一次试探和邀约。  
莱顿本不想来，或者说他已经知道不该来，但他急需一些事情忘记最近几天以来的不快和莫名的愧疚感，于是他们，某位军官的妻子和将军坐在午后安静的咖啡馆门外，在夏威夷的天空下像两个偶然拜访此地的旅人。  
温暖潮湿的海风朝他们涌来，风里带着海洋的盐粒，空气如同有了实体般轻柔拂过脸颊，在身边打个转旋即离开，远处传来海浪的声音。  
“老实说你会赴约已经让我惊喜了，莱顿先生。”尼米兹说，他有意地强调姓氏，“我本以为你会谢绝。”  
莱顿笑了笑，“我在这里没什么朋友——况且我也不能去我丈夫的办公室看他。”  
“我以为，以你从前的职业，你本该能交到很多朋友。”尼米兹意有所指，他很清楚性格柔软的莱顿在这儿并没什么知心密友，其实这是很常见的，毕竟驻守不过是很多人生命中短暂的一段时光，他们的家人常常需要变换不同的朋友。  
“舞台上的人生……跟台下是不同的。”莱顿轻声回答，“我不过是个很无趣的人。”  
“恕我难以同意。我知道你的演出，它们都很成功。至少在首都是这样。”打听一下不算什么难事，“我只是很遗憾没来得及欣赏你的演出。”  
“即便是现在，在你被这些无谓的生活琐事围绕的时候，我仍然能看出你往昔的光彩。”他小心地朝前倾斜了一下坐姿，莱顿并未察觉到这细微的差别，“过往的生活总会留下痕迹，比如你的仪态和坐姿。”  
当然，还有莱顿那双闪烁着海洋光影的眼睛，风暴在其中止息。他期待的姿态和矜持的笑容，尼米兹言尽于此。  
“您过誉了，将军。”莱顿微笑着回答，“离开舞台之后人们的灵气——如果我曾有过的话，很快就会消磨得干净，而演员的生涯也不过是一份职业罢了。”  
“如果你能重新回到那种生活呢？”尼米兹看似不经意地问，他看到莱顿的目光闪烁了一下。  
“哦，不，我的生活就在这儿……在我的丈夫身边，我并不打算在这个时刻抛弃他。”  
“我并不认为这是抛弃。你们本可以拥有各自的事业，这或许和婚姻并不冲突。”  
“即便是在这个时候？”  
“你在舞台事业中会发挥更大的作用。”尼米兹再次看到了那种期待，羞怯的，但难以完全掩盖的期待，它是莱顿寂寞的根源。  
莱顿沉默了一会儿，开口时抬起的手险些把杯中的吸管碰掉，“我不这么认为。人们早就忘记我了。”  
“我可以帮助你。”  
“……什么？”  
“我是说，或许我可以让你重新回到舞台上，剧院老板会给你机会——至少我相信你不至于浪费掉的机会。”尼米兹不想让莱顿感到羞辱，他几乎是小心地说出这几句话，这感觉颇为新奇。  
莱顿的唇角浅浅地弯了一下，“我猜您不是那种随便就给人帮助的人。为了得到这些，我需要付出什么代价？”  
“没有……我希望没有。”  
“没有吗？”莱顿轻轻抬起下巴，不确切地问。饮料里的冰块已经融化，在夏日的热风里他似乎闻到了尼米兹的信息素，或者不过是海浪和礁石的气味，他抱住双臂双腿合拢，像是在防御，“真的……没有吗？”  
“我只是……我只是不忍心美丽被白白地放着而无人欣赏，不愿意你最终变成毫无光彩的模样。”尼米兹头一次感到逻辑混乱，这让他有些激动，“该死的我也不知道为什么要给你这种提议。我不过是想要接近你，让你知道有人在注视着你。”  
莱顿咬住下唇，齿列在轻轻颤抖，他头一个想法是拒绝，但他并没说出口。  
“您在劝诱我背叛我的家庭吗？……我不能。”  
“我不知道这算是什么。或许在有些时候它是爱。”  
莱顿朝后退了一下，后背撞在椅子上，“我的丈夫正为了这场战争不眠不休，住在他不愿意让我踏入的地下室里，可他的司令官正在如此回报他的工作。”莱顿的语速逐渐变快，变成指责的声调，“这不公平，将军。”  
“我马上就要奔赴前线，面临的危险比你的丈夫多得多。”尼米兹说，他不允许莱顿躲闪自己的目光。  
“这是您应尽的义务，是您选择的职责。”莱顿挺直了后背，在尼米兹面前做出不卑不亢的模样，尼米兹知道omega在退缩，于是他覆上莱顿的手背，不肯让对方抽回手。  
“我只是难以抑制内心的激动，作为演员，你一定很明白这是怎么回事，艾德温。”尼米兹牢牢抓住莱顿的手腕，这是个冒险之举，对他们两人都一样。“忽视美丽是种罪过。”  
“私通和背叛才是罪过。”莱顿用力地想要挣脱，尼米兹跟着他站起来推搡着把他逼到墙边，他惊慌地望向小路另一边，或许随时都会有人来。他虚弱地偏过头去，不想被对方发现自己的动摇，他本该更加恼怒才对的，但他没有。这让那几句斥责变得绵软无力。  
尼米兹当然也发现了这一点，莱顿的表情早就告诉了他一切。他深深呼吸着，omega柔软香甜的味道充满鼻腔，他还能控制住自己完全是身份所限，不过他还是把莱顿抓得更紧了些。  
莱顿感到呼吸困难。面前Alpha高昂的雄性气息在压迫他，让他感到害怕，可能迈出那一步的想象让他更加恐惧，软弱叫他羞愧得想流泪，而尼米兹似乎准备亲吻他，将军高挺的鼻梁正离他越来越近。  
“不……求您不要这样。”他闭上眼睛，眼泪在那一瞬间流下脸颊。  
莱顿闭着眼睛，金色的睫毛不住地颤动，让尼米兹想伸手按住它们。他白净的脸颊上有几许雀斑，在阳光下看起来颜色更浅，像焦糖饼干微小的碎屑落了上去，一道泪痕在太阳下反出冰冷的光。然后是笔直的鼻梁和淡粉色的嘴唇，在这么近的距离下，尼米兹只会想到含住那唇瓣的滋味。  
这个Omega，让他忘不掉的艾德温，别人的妻子，已经不再年轻了，眼角生出细纹，身段不像年轻人一样纤瘦轻盈，胸前和臀部变得丰腴，扑扑地涨满生命的气味。至少在这个时刻它们对尼米兹有种致命的吸引力，足以让他暂时忘掉身份和礼节。  
尼米兹闻到omega香甜的味道，那味道从衣物没掩盖住的雪白的脖颈后散发出来，从衣领往下的，线条隐没的躯体上散发出来，诱惑着他再靠近一点，心口和喉咙再热一点，直到把这气味的主人牢牢掌控为止。  
情感在他们中间拉满了弦，只要轻轻一碰便会全然崩裂。  
“我不会强迫你做任何事。”他说。而莱顿就像在天敌面前终于回过神来的兔子一样，跌跌撞撞但坚决地远离了他。  
莱顿回到家时开门的动作非常轻，不知为了什么，他在努力让自己悄无声息。家中空无一人，当然通常情况下这个钟点家里也只有他一个。但面对着空荡荡的房间，他仍然感觉很愧疚，就像丈夫正坐在面前一样。冰箱上贴着字迹熟悉的纸条，像个什么活物在盯着他看。  
他走过去把纸条撕下来团成一团扔进垃圾箱，感到一阵暑热的晕眩。有种不安在皮肉底下流窜，无论到哪里都会点起一簇火苗。他感觉小腹酸涨，双腿之间的悸动几乎马上就把他带回那个面红耳热的夜晚。那一晚他对自己的身体感到羞耻。  
莱顿打开卧室门，坐到床边脱掉衣服，然后慢慢地躺倒在床上。他摘掉了戒指，因为它在烫他的手指。  
他把手探到紧紧合拢的大腿之间，手指没入已经彻底湿润的地方搅动。脑海里出现纷乱嘈杂的幻象，他幻想着温柔的亲吻和爱抚落到身上，手指在湿滑的甬道里不断深入，按揉内里的嫩肉，他蜷缩起身体在床上难耐地扭动，一手握住自己丰满的胸部毫不爱惜地揉弄，隐秘热烈的快感在身体深处炸开，潮水漫出缝隙。体内不由自主地收缩咬住手指，让他有点儿害怕。  
有海风在幻想里朝他袭来，带着粗粝的海盐和礁石气味，湿漉漉的月光铺在海岸上，在夜雾之中连月亮看起来也是温暖的。从太平洋涌来的暖热水汽裹住他周身，让他恍惚想起沉入温泉的感觉，但这热度比那要高得多。礁石之下孕育生命的洋流涌动，夏天是个很好的时节。  
莱顿把脸埋进枕头里，感觉到脸上冰冷潮湿的泪痕。情欲从身体内部退潮，给他留下羞耻和惭愧，他几乎想要尖叫。  
他自慰时没有想着自己的丈夫，哪怕一秒钟都没有。  
不知过了多久他才积攒起力气从床上爬起来头晕脑涨地去浴室，高潮时涌出的情液沾在腿根早变得冰凉。然后他又在浴缸里发了好一会儿呆，像第一次打量自己的身体般，对着浴室的镜子从脸颊开始抚摸，夏天的热度和水汽让皮肤变得滑腻。手指沿着锁骨轻点着来到胸口，沉甸甸的胸乳被拢进手掌，水分的滋润让它们在镜子里看起来分外白净，乳晕在胸口点出一抹艳红。他抱住双腿把额角贴到膝盖上，感受水波在隐秘的地方缓慢荡漾。  
直到很晚也没人回来的时候莱顿才想起被自己丢掉的那张纸条，那上面似乎是写着几天内不会回来。到底是几天来着？他决定不去在意，或许某个小睡起来的午后丈夫就会推开家门了。往常他希望对方给出一个确切的日期，但现在期待已经不会给他任何喜悦了。他感觉很疲倦。  
第二天他几乎没法从床上爬起来。直到下午他才慢腾腾地走下楼梯，胃袋空荡荡地收缩着，但他没有任何胃口。他拉开冰箱茫然了好一阵，手中握着的啤酒很快失掉凉意，直到一阵汽车声把他的空白撞开。  
他站在窗口，尼米兹站在玻璃另一端，几步开外的地方望着他，他们都没再往前任何一点。尼米兹的制服在太阳底下白得耀眼，莱顿的眼睛感到一阵刺痛。他甚至不知道自己是不是看清了尼米兹的脸，但那双湛蓝眼睛分明如同漩涡把他扯了进去。这一切不过是几分钟的时间，而等到汽车的声音消失在耳畔，他感觉腿脚发麻。  
莱顿本以为这不过是个偶然——或许将军在这个日子真的需要乘车经过这条小路呢？但接下来的几天彻底打破了他这个梦想，因为每天下午的同一时刻尼米兹总会出现在他的家门前，从门外的那个世界看向他，蓝眼睛是两团比阳光还要热烈的火焰。  
丈夫仍然看起来很疲惫，不同的是莱顿总能从alpha的眼神中看到一丝忧伤，他不确定是不是因为心中的惭愧。清晨告别时他们拥抱的时间更加长久，然而亲吻不再有任何其他意味。站在悬崖边的感觉愈发强烈，莱顿始终担忧着即将到来的失去。  
这样的状况足以让莱顿明白司令官的决心，同时也不容拒绝地把他朝诱惑的方向拉得更近几步，可他答应尼米兹的邀约时的确认为自己是去拒绝的，至少他在心里是这么反复默念着。  
“我们应该停止这么做。”莱顿说，他不敢在沙发上坐得太用力，“我是说，您应该停止这么做。”  
尼米兹站着，莱顿只能抬起头看他，“你真的这么想吗？”  
“……是的。”莱顿轻声说，垂下眼帘。  
“即便你真这么想，但你是因为憎恨我个人才反对我的行为，还是担忧你的名声？”尼米兹在莱顿身前蹲下来，抚过他金色的头发，omega不堪忍受地偏过头，“我希望你对我抱有同样的感情，但我宁愿你完全不曾爱我，这样你会更轻松一些。”  
莱顿抓紧扶手，某种恐慌让他想从这儿逃离。  
“我不知道……我不知道。”他的声音开始颤抖，千斤重的几个字压住他舌根，固执地不肯出口，只消一秒钟他就失去了所有拒绝的力量。他看着尼米兹，感觉眼眶再度盈满泪水。  
将军吻住了他。这是个急促而热烈的吻，夺去他胸腔中所有空气，他们如同彼此仇恨一般咬住彼此的唇，舌尖激烈地纠缠到一起，泪水滚落下来流淌过下巴，他忘记了呼吸。  
这个吻结束后尼米兹稍稍后退，托起他的手掌，为他取下了婚戒放在茶几上。  
在尼米兹面前宽衣让他几乎难以承受，除了丈夫他还从未在alpha面前赤身裸体，尼米兹很好地安抚住了他，用着诱哄般的语调让他脱离轻薄的夏日衣物，内裤滑下的同一瞬间他并紧了双腿，下意识地想要遮掩。  
“你有想要做的但你的丈夫不会跟你一起做的事情吗？”尼米兹再度靠近他，莱顿几乎能感到将军的呼吸喷在自己脸上，alpha的眼睛专注地盯着他，让他想起掠食者把猎物纳入视线，“比如没能完成的舞台事业，或者某些情侣之间的浪漫，某些……不恰当的幻想？”  
莱顿吞咽了一下，感觉呼吸困难，“……有的。”  
或许有，或许没有，那不过是他情欲的幻想，是思绪的碎片，言语难以描述它们——他结婚时似乎太过纯洁，以至于总以为那些幻想也是罪过。即便婚后他仍然演出了一段时间，但那几年里他能清楚地感觉到演员正越来越变成一份工作，他的激情和灵感正在慢慢流失。  
他本以为自己不在乎。  
“你的身体比我想象的还要美丽。”尼米兹把他一边涨鼓的乳头含进嘴里吮吻，手掌揉着乳肉让中间挤出深深的沟壑，“你不应该被随随便便地对待。”  
然后唇舌一路向下在柔腻的皮肤上留下一道湿滑痕迹，越过干净光滑不留一丝毛发的下体行至腿根，用力在大腿内侧留下烙印，莱顿扭着身体想躲开，但将军的手臂牢牢按住他膝盖，迫使他把腿分得更开，毫无遮掩地展露出丰腴臀瓣中的秘境。  
尼米兹的手指在湿润的入口打着转，轻柔地向内推进按摩肉壁，内里的软肉饥渴地收缩，很快便涌出一股掺着芳香的液体。莱顿呜咽着挺起腰身，丰满的乳肉在空气里摇晃，蚌肉的深处被打开，而那几根手指再往深处按揉时体内猛地泛出一股热流，他尖叫出声，用那美妙的嗓音，随即呻吟变成齿缝间泄露的闷哼。  
人们会知道的——不止是尼米兹的司机，勤务兵，家中的保姆，用不了多久这座岛上的所有人就都会知道。然而即便是这样的后果也没法强迫莱顿挣脱尼米兹的怀抱，爱欲的激情已经点燃了他，光和热让他贪恋。  
尼米兹把手指抽出来，在圆润的臀肉上清脆地打了一下，“……艾德温。”  
莱顿因为疼痛瑟缩了一下，随后却变得更加兴奋，尼米兹进入时没受到任何阻碍，alpha硕大硬挺的阴茎顶开湿滑的软肉，直接撞上深处的嫩软入口，让他发出一声哭叫。他的膝弯挂在尼米兹臂弯里，小腿在将军的腰后交叠，身体因为承受猛烈的进出和撞击而快乐。  
快感渐渐取代一切，舒爽和酸涨从小腹深处堆叠一浪高过一浪，最终潮汐从下至上地淹没头顶，意识仿佛与身体分开般晃荡着，晕染出五光十色的眩晕。Alpha的海洋气息把他占据了，深入每一丝骨缝不留分毫。  
莱顿语无伦次地哭泣，呻吟，或许还求饶了，而他前后都高潮过后尼米兹让他侧躺在怀中，抬起他一条腿缓慢地抽插，直到精液填满肉穴为止。  
出了好多汗，莱顿这么想。他咬住指尖克制抽泣，他湿得厉害，这场性爱他几乎承受不住。  
尼米兹倚在床头，让他靠在自己胸膛上。  
“你仍然认为这是错误吗？”尼米兹轻轻抚过莱顿的发丝，把因为汗水翘起的金发捋平，omega因为这动作瑟缩了一下，仍然顺从地靠在他怀抱里。卧室的窗户开着，温暖潮湿的夜风吹动窗帘，丝绸般滑过他们裸露的肌肤。无论方才的性爱有多么激烈，尼米兹想要的还是把莱顿拥入怀中，捧在手心，欣赏让他震颤的心灵与肉体的美丽。  
“……是的。”莱顿闭上眼睛，性爱的余韵还萦绕不去，下身的腔道时不时泛起一阵阵细密的抽搐，他疲倦得不想说话，脑海里有个地方在宣告他的罪孽，但它如大海上的浮木一般越漂越远，莱顿已经抓不住它，这时候背叛的痛苦并不是那么强烈了。  
他们还有一整夜——这么说比“还有八个小时”听起来安慰得多，就让他保留这一夜吧，至少今晚的月光分外美丽，明天日出之后的那些羞耻和惭愧此刻都跟他没关系。他抓住尼米兹环抱自己的手臂，很快便睡着了。


End file.
